


Keep Running

by spn_imagines



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4899817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spn_imagines/pseuds/spn_imagines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm a Runner.<br/>Running daily, isn't fun. At all. Most people think: 'Oh! Running! You don't have to do that much!'<br/>When things are chasing me, I have to keep running.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I look over and chuckle at Minho, who rolls his eyes. 

"You do not need to make jokes like that!" Gally snapped. 

Now, it was my turn to roll my eyes. 

"Be quiet, Gally." Newt mutters, nibbling on a protein bar. 

I take a bite out of my apple, chewing swiftly and swallowing. 

Thomas, the newbie, looked around nervously. 

I nudged him under the table with my shoe, "Hey. How you like it here?" I ask. 

Thomas jumps, head jerking towards me. "I-It's strange here." He stammers.

I nod, "You'll get used to it eventually." 

Thomas looks down at his food, then back up at me. I raise an eyebrow, "Don't like it?" 

Thomas shrugs, before taking a massive bite out of his apple. His eyes flare and grow wide. "I didn't realize I was this hungry," He mutters, and I grin.

"Dig in, then." 

 

* * *

 

 

I stretch out my arms, looking over at Minho. "Ready for today?" I ask. 

Thomas walks up. "I want to go with you." He says, straightening his back. 

Minho sneers, "You wouldn't last very long." I elbow him in the side. 

I send him a look, frowning. "Maybe we should give the kid a chance. I mean, he's new. No one really knows what he can and can't do." I jump to Thomas' defense. 

Minho lets out a huff of air, then he shakes his head. "Newt will have to cast a vote. And call a meeting." Minho looks at me. I groan. 

"Sorry, kiddo. Can't come with is right this second." Thomas frowns, before he returns to a neutral expression, and walks over to Chuck. 

I look over at Minho and roll my eyes. "He's not gonna give up until he's a runner," I say, and we stride through the gates.

"Why do you think that the Grievers only come out at night?" I ask, starting a conversation.

Minho pauses, "I think it's because they're more threatening in the dark. Like their 'eyes'."

I look around, staring up a wall.

_This is gonna be a long day._

 

* * *

 

I run out of the maze, pulling Minho with me. 

I tumble to the ground as the gates shut behind me. 

I let out a breath, chest heaving, staring at the sky.

Newt looks down at me and holds out a hand. 

I gesture at him to 'hold on', and he waits patiently. 

"How long are you gonna lay there?" He asks, raising an eyebrow.

I let out a weak chuckle, finally managing to catch my breath.

I grab Newt's hand, and he tugs me up. "That's the closest call I've ever been in." I gasp, cracking my knuckles.

Newt nods in agreement. "Don't ever do that again!" He shrieks, wrapping his arms around me. 

I chuckle and hug him back, squeezing him tightly.

"Emma, I literally swear if you get trapped in the maze, you aren't gonna be a runner anymore." Newt snaps, pulling away from our hug.

"Rude," I stick my tongue out at him, and he returns the gesture.

"C'mon," Newt sighs, "Let's go and get some food." 

I hesitate, "I can't eat after I run. I'll get sick." 

"Then you can wait with me while I grab the both of us food." Newt thinks swiftly, gesturing for me to follow him.

I sigh, rolling my eyes and stalking after Newt.

 


	2. Chapter 2: Promises

Newt sits down on a log as we sit around the fire. 

"I'm wondering," I say, shifting. 

Newt turns his head to look at me, "Hmm?" 

"Can the Grievers climb over the walls?" I finish, taking a sip of water.

Newt and Minho shrug.

"Thanks for the help, guys." I roll my eyes, glancing up at the sky.

"Gladly." Newt responds, nudging me with his shoulder.

I snort at him, and he glares at me in return.

"I wonder what the world was like before this." Thomas speaks up for the first time since dinner started. 

"Bloody better I can guarentee that." Newt answered, chugging the rest of his water.

"You're supposed to save it!" I snap. Newt looks at me and shrugs again. 

"We'll get more tomorrow." Newt points out calmly. 

"We don't know that. We could solve the maze." I notice Thomas freeze up when I said that.

"Then we can go somewhere else and get more water." Newt says, still managing to be quiet.

I groan, rolling my eyes. I look over at Thomas, who's still stiff.

"What's wrong, Greenie?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. 

"I-I..." He trails off, and his shoulders sag down.

"Teresa. She's awake." At that moment, Alby came running through the Glade.

"She's awake!" He shouts, and I'm on my feet in an instant. 

I share a look with Newt and we glance at Thomas before taking off towards the Homestead.

 

* * *

 

After a very long explanation (which lead to absolutley nothing) Newt and I had walked out and towards the hammocks. 

I crawl into mine, staring at the sky.

"Em." Newt says.

"Hmm?" I say.

"I want to get out of here."

"Me too."

 

***

 

I wake with a jolt, seeing the sky completley gray.

"Newt," I mutter, looking around.

Newt sits up and caught his balance.

"Where is the bloody sun?" He asks, stumbling out of his hammock.

I follow his actions, and he takes off running towards the middle of the Glade.

I run after him, slowing to a halt. "What time is it?" I call.

"It's midnight!" Someone shouts back.

I stiffen, hearing an eerie metal clank coming from the direction of the Maze.

I take in a breath, feeling panic run throughout me.

"The gates didn't shut." I breathe, pressing closer to Newt.

Everyone turns to look towards the gate as a hiss comes from the Maze again.

Newt slides his arm around my waist, holding me close.

I try and slow my heartbeat.

"Newt." I say, pressing close to him. 

He looks at me and waits for an answer. 

"I'm scared." I murmur, and I blush, looking away from him.

Newt's grip tightens on me, and he just holds me as I shook.

Another eerie screeching sound came from the Maze, and this time it, footsteps follow it.

The clanking of the Griever rings throughout the Glade, and everyone runs in different directions. 

I follow Newt, hopping into the Slammer, and shutting the door after everyone follows us in.

Screams sound everywhere, and I freeze, not daring to make a sound.

"Are they here?" Gally whispers, and I shrug slightly, looking upwards with wide eyes.

I bite down on my knuckle, trying to distract myself from the situation.

Something thuds the window, and the wood trembles.

I press backwards, feeling my back hit the wall.

I slow my breathing, and Newt rubs my back comfortingly.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Eventually, the Greivers returned to the Maze.

Gally was gone.

I stared at the walls. "Minho," I call.

Minho looks up, "What?"

"Are we going out today?" I ask, and Minho nods.

I sigh, leaning down to adjust my shoe.

"Come on, then. We've only got until the sun goes down." I urge, walking towards the Maze wall.

Minho jogs to catch up to me, and he walks beside me.

"We've got to think of a plan for tonight." I say, and Minho nods in agreement.

"We could prepare the buildings. Like reinforce them or something like that." Minho responds.

"True. Then we'd have to miss a day of running." I slow down at the gates.

"We've already mapped out the entire place, Em. We can afford to miss a day." Minho points out, and nudges me with his shoulder.

I shake my head, "What if we miss something. We could miss our chance to get out of here." I argue, gesturing at the maze. "Come on."

 

 

* * *

 

 

I jog out of the Maze, knowing that the gates couldn't close on me. Well, they could, but that was the Creator's decision.

Thomas had decided to run in after us, and actually killed a Greiver.

He found something in it, and it was a key to something.

Minho didn't want me involved.

"Come on, Minho! Thomas is going! He's only been here a few days!" I complain, and Minho shakes his head.

"You're to valuable to lose. If they lose me, then they have a backup plan. You know the Maze just as good as I do." Minho snaps back.

"You've been here longer than I have." 

 

 


End file.
